This invention relates to an odor communication system in multimedia systems for receiving and/or sending an odor thorough a telecommunication line.
According to the publication entitled xe2x80x9cKo-Doxe2x80x9d by Onmasa Sanjounishi ankou-sha, 1971, xe2x80x9cKo-Do,xe2x80x9d which had been originated in xe2x80x9cKo-Awasexe2x80x9d which had been loved in the Hei-An period and developed to xe2x80x9cKo-do,xe2x80x9d has been practiced continuously until now from the era of Yoshimasa Ashikaga. By practicing the Ko-Do, practicing people can reduce stress, concentrate their attention on their mind, and then be motivated for their progressive lives. The Ko-do has been superior traditional culture in order to enable people to become happier and comfortable. Further, according to the publication entitled xe2x80x9cShuu-Kaku-No-Hanashixe2x80x9d by Sadayuki Takagi (Iwanami-Shoten, 1974), human beings breathe deeply and become healthy and good mind condition when human beings smell a good odor. Moreover, smelling the good odor functions as the sedative effect for bringing down the blood pressure, reducing excessive stress, and so forth. There are so many people who can live life to the fullest and become the supreme happiest mind condition by perceiving lover""s smell.
It is capable of being found that the odor has the inscrutable power to all the creatures including human beings. There are so many kinds of odors in our living circumstances, and it has been done since the dawn of history to try to identify the kinds of odors. According to the idea expressing xe2x80x9cA Sense and A Sensible Thingxe2x80x9d by Aristotle, TIEPI AIxcexa3"THgr"Hxcexa3EOxcexa3 KAI AIxcexa3"THgr" HTxcexa9N, BC348xcx9c334, in the Greek period, the odors were divided into seven classes such as sweet, sour, pungent, rich, fatty, astringent, and excreta. All the creatures including human beings communicate with identifying the odors. In the world of creatures, a special odor is secreted with having the special meaning to some creatures and is sent to the special group and other creatures. For example, an insect, such as a silkworm, having the extreme keen sense of smell communicates with each other in the distance of more than 10 kilometers by emitting a special odor (pheromone) from a gland in the thorax region.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,256 to Lee et al. discloses a computer controlled olfactory mixing and dispensing system for use in multimedia computer applications. U.S. Pat. No. 5,767,385 issued to Bundy et al. discloses an automated forced-choice dynamic-dilution olfactometer and the method of operating the same which is directed to an automatic forced-choice, dynamic-dilution olfactometer aimed at measuring odor concentration associated with air from and surrounding livestock buildings. It measures quantitatively how many times more concentrated the odor is than its threshold concentration. The measurement is made through an olfactometer and panelists. U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,070 to Gelperin discloses artificial olfactory systems that use gas sensor arrays to identify an object by the odor emitted by that object. U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,017 to Pyke et al. discloses a chemical vapor sensor and a method for sensing and identifying chemical vapors using a micro-computer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,994 discloses an odor sensing system in which an odor signal detected by a sensor is identified by a neural network. Japanese Patent Application Toku-kai-Hei 4-283657 to Kamejima discloses a gas chromatograph mass analysis apparatus using the gas chromatograph apparatus and the mass analysis apparatus.
Those systems, however, do not disclose odor communication systems. Japanese Patent Application Toku-kai-Hei 9-292824 to Sekiguchi and Sato discloses a similar odor producing medium as well as a similar odor producing method and apparatus for enabling a telecommunication receiver to experience the same or desired odor sense as a transmitter using encoded odor information. Further, it discloses a method and apparatus for producing an odor by selectively destroying a micro capsule coated on a disk by a laser beam being irradiated. However, it does not disclose the odor communication system based on a switching method and apparatus for selecting an desired odor element by employing the odor element cells and using an odor selection mechanism. Further, the conventional odor communication performed by all the creature including human beings has the problem in which there has been a limit of the distance for communicating to the object and the contents of communication have been influenced by the natural environment and phenomenon. The odor communication system, which has been capable of being relied, not been influenced by natural conditions and phenomena, and not had a limit of the distance for communication, has not existed.
Thus, the object of the present invention is to provide the highly reliable odor communication system which is not capable of being influenced by natural conditions and phenomena and does not have a limit of the distance for communication.
In a data transmitting and receiving system including a data transmitting unit and a data receiving unit, the data transmitting unit has an odor analysis unit for measuring mass and constituents of an odor of a source producing an odor and the data receiving unit has an odor emission unit for emitting the odor based on mass and constituents of the odor transmitted from the data transmitting system.
The odor analysis unit has an odor constituent separation unit for separating the odor constituents of the source producing the odor and a mass analysis unit for outputting a mass spectrum of the odor constituents.
The odor emission unit has an odor base (OB) including a plurality of odor element cells arranged in advance corresponding to each root odor classification of a plurality of odors and an odor base management system (OBMS) for managing the odor base in order to emit the predetermined odor based on graphic data indicating keeping time and peak value for indicating the strength of each odor element, humidity, temperature, mass and mass ratio, and each odor element of the source producing the odor transmitted from an odor communication system for the sending site.
The data receiving unit has a data base for storing an odor record containing information managing a plurality of odor element cells arranged in advance corresponding to each root odor classification of a plurality of odors and a data base management system for extracting the odor record corresponding to each odor element of the source producing the odor transmitted from the data transmitting system and outputting to the odor emission unit.
The odor record has information such as an identification number, an odor element cell validity date, a beginning date of an odor element cell, a horizontal direction position (X), a vertical direction position (Y), and a height position (Z) in order to designate the odor element cell of the odor emission unit.
The odor base management system selects the designated odor element cell from the odor base based on the OB management record containing emission volume control information for emitting the specified volume of the odor from the odor element cell and position information such as the horizontal direction position (X), the vertical direction position (Y), and the height position (Z) in order to designate the odor element cell and emits the odor.
The odor communication system has a compressed air ventilation unit for sending compressed air, a purifier for exchanging compressed air with purified compressed air, an odor element cell storage unit for outputting an odorous air containing the emitted odor in purified air by selecting the odor element cell according to an operation signal from the odor base management system, a mixer for mixing the odorous air output from the odor element cell storage unit, an odor analysis unit for outputting a constituent analysis result to the odor base management system by executing an odor constituent analysis of the odor mixed in the mixer, a valve for releasing or shutting off releasing the odor to an odor diffusion unit, a storing processing unit for storing the odor mixed in the mixer, and a deodorization processing unit for deodorizing the odor mixed in the mixer.
The mixer is formed with a round shape like a ball and has an odorous air inlet passage for odorous air output from the odor element cell storage unit to flow in, a fan for stirring odorous air, an odorous air outlet passage for the odor mixed in the mixer to flow out to the odor analysis unit, and the odorous air outlet passage for the odor mixed in the mixer to flow out.
An odor element cell storage unit has an odor element cell layer having an odor element cell row in which one or more odor element cells are arranged in the horizontal direction and an odor element cell column in which one or more odor element cells are arranged in the vertical direction and an odor element selection mechanism for releasing the odor substance by selecting the desired odor element cell from one or more odor element cells of the odor element cell layer and layers one or more combination layers of the odor element cell layers and the odor element cell selection mechanisms.
The odor element selection mechanism has each X-axis selection arm moving in the both directions and each Y-axis selection arm moving in the both directions, in which each odor passage through-hole is provided without any gap from each odor emitting nozzle installation position provided on each odor element cell of one or more odor element cells forming the odor element cell layer.
The odor element selection mechanism functions to emit the odor from the odor element cell when the odor substance passage holes, which are in an X-axis selection arm and a Y-axis selection arm, in a plurality of the odor substance passage holes provided in a plurality of X-axis selection arms and Y-axis selection arms are in the open condition and not to emit the odor from the odor element cell when the above explained odor substance passage holes are in the closed condition.
The odor element selection mechanism functions in order for the X-axis selection arm to move in the both directions of the X-axis and for the Y-axis selection arm to move in the both directions of the Y-axis.
The odor element cell layer is rotatable and the odor is emitted from the designated odor element cell of one or more odor element cells of the odor element cell layer by a nozzle pressure head moving in the horizontal directions (both directions) and the odor element cell layer rotating.
The odor element cell has a container for containing the odor substance, a body for containing odor gas with a gasified state in which an odor substance is compressed or mixed with deodorized compressed air in said container, a connector for engaging and connecting the odor element cell with the socket of a mounting plate, the first head for the odor substance to flow through an odor passage through-hole, and the second head to emit outside the odor substance which has flowed through the first head.
A connection portion, where the convex surface portion of the socket is engaged with concave surface portion formed around the plug or a male screw formed on the plug and a female screw formed inside surface of the socket are engaged with each other, is connected securely.
The odor element cell has odor contents such as a solid odor substance, a sublimation solid odor substance being mixed in the solid odor substance, and a porous solid odor substance in which the odor substance is absorbed and odorous air flows through a through-hole which is provided in the middle portion of the odor contents.
The odor base management system executes an odor diffusion procedure for producing and diffusing an odor from the odor base, an odor comparison procedure for comparing. and analyzing the odor produced and diffused, and an odor diffusion fine adjustment procedure for executing repeatedly the fine adjustment procedure for the odor diffusion until getting a predetermined result based on the result of the odor comparison procedure, and terminates the procedure for the odor base management after getting the predetermined comparison result.
The odor comparison procedure compares odor information such as humidity, temperature, mass, odor constituents sent from the data transmitting system with odor information such as humidity, temperature, mass, and odor constituents produced by the odor element cell storage unit being operated.
The odor comparison unit compares graph data indicating odor keeping time (minute) and peak value of an odor element sent from a data transmitting system with graph data indicating odor keeping time (minute) and peak value of an odor element obtained by the odor element cell storage unit being operated.
The odor comparison unit compares produced odor density with a predetermined value according to odor substance density based on relationship between sensitivity strength of a human being and impulsive strength caused by odor material density.
A recording media records a computer processing program for an odor diffusion procedure for producing and diffusing the odor, an odor comparison procedure for analyzing and comparing produced and diffused odors, and an odor diffusion fine adjustment procedure for repeating the odor diffusion fine adjustment processing until the designated comparison result is attained based on the results of the odor comparison procedure.
In accordance with the odor communication system composed as explained in the above being operated, the odor emission unit is capable of emitting the predetermined odor based on graphic data indicating odor keeping time and the peak value for indicating the strength of each odor element, humidity, temperature, mass and mass ratio, each odor element of the odor source, and so forth transmitted from the data transmitting system by the odor base management system (OBMS) being managing the odor base (OB) including a plurality of odor element cells arranged in advance corresponding to each root odor classification of a plurality of odors.
The odor base management system selects a specified odor element cell from the odor base in order to emit an odor based on an OB management record including emission value control information in order to emit specified value of an odor from the odor element cell and position information of the horizontal direction position (X), the vertical direction position (Y), and the height position (Z) in order to designate an odor element cell of the odor base.
In accordance with the signal the odor base management system outputs, the odor element selection mechanism functions in order for the X-axis selection arm to move in the both directions of the X-axis and for the Y-axis selection arm to move in the both directions of the Y-axis. The odor element selection mechanism functions to emit the odor from the odor element cell when the odor substance passage holes, which are in an X-axis selection arm and a Y-axis selection arm, in a plurality of the odor substance passage holes provided in a plurality of X-axis selection arms and Y-axis selection arms are in the open condition and not to emit the odor from the odor element cell when the above explained odor substance passage holes are in the closed condition.
The odor element cell layer of an odor emission unit is rotatable and odor is emitted from designated odor element cell of one or more odor element cells of the odor element cell layer by a nozzle pressure head moving in the horizontal directions (both directions) and the odor element cell layer rotating.
The odor base management system executes an odor diffusion procedure for producing and diffusing an odor from the odor base, an odor comparison procedure for comparing and analyzing the odor produced and diffused, and an odor diffusion fine adjustment procedure for executing repeatedly the fine adjustment procedure for the odor diffusion until getting a predetermined result based on the result of the odor comparison procedure, and terminates the procedure for the odor base management after getting the predetermined comparison result.
The odor comparison procedure compares odor information such as humidity, temperature, mass, odor constituents sent from the data transmitting system with odor information such as humidity, temperature, mass, and odor constituents produced by the odor element cell storage unit being operated.
The odor comparison unit compares graph data indicating odor keeping time (minute) and peak value of an odor element sent from a data transmitting system with graph data indicating odor keeping time (minute) and peak value of an odor element obtained by the odor element cell storage unit being operated. Further, the odor comparison unit compares produced odor density with a predetermined value according to odor substance density based on relationship between sensitivity strength of a human being and impulsive strength caused by odor material density.
Elastic material for pressuring the first head toward plug direction is set between bottom of the first head and bottom of the odor element cell, the first head and the plug are agreed completely by the elastic material and compressed air pressure in inner space, the odor inside the odor element cell does not leak outside, space is provided inside the first head, a plurality of odor passage through-holes are provided near in a bottom of the first head, and inner space of the first head is connected to inner space of the odor element cell, the odor contained in the odor element cell is released in the inner space of the first head through a plurality of the odor passage through-holes.
Odor contents contained in the odor element cell are any types such as an odor substance solid, an odor sublimation substance mixing with an odorous constituent, and an odor porous solid absorbing an odor constituent and a through-hole is provided in the middle portion of the odor contents, air flows in the thorough-hole, and odorous air is produced.
The odor communication system has an alarming unit for informing harmful situation by displaying on a screen and outputting an alarm signal and sound in order not to release the odor by closing a valve by comparing with harmful odor constituent information installed beforehand when produced air is harmful to creatures and dangerous to circumstances and an unit for opening the valve and informing normal situation to a user by displaying odor information such as a constituent, an odor element classification, a category, and other odor information on the screen with releasing the produced odor when produced air is not harmful to creatures and not dangerous to circumstances.
The odor communication system has a determination unit for determining whether or not the volume (B) of the odor which is apart of the volume (A) of the odor produced in OB should be output and the excess volume (Axe2x88x92B) of the odor should be stored, a storing unit for storing the excess volume of the odor in OB according to the necessity by executing a storing process if the storing process is required, and a deodorizing unit for deodorizing the odor if the storing process is not required.
The odor communication system has a temporary storage unit for temporarily storing an odor emitted from the odor element cell selected from the odor element cell storage unit in an arbitrary one temporal odor storage container according to the necessity, a unit for sending an odor stored in each temporal odor storage container to a mixer installed in a temperature control container by a pump for controlling and adjusting odor mixture condition, an analysis unit for analyzing an odor mixed in a process in which an odor is mixed in the mixer by sending a mixed odor to an odor analysis unit, and an emitting unit for emitting an odor from the mixer when a desired odor is mixed and produced in the mixer.
The odor record includes odor sense threshold value (ppm) of odor density in which a human being is capable of sensing an odor, gas chromatograph threshold value (ppm) of odor density in which chromatograph is capable of sensing an odor, odor recognition threshold value (ppm) of odor density in which the human being is capable of recognizing an odor, and so forth and the database management system includes a unit for modifying the odor record when a new odor element cell is added and installed in an odor element cell storage unit and a unit for deciding the most effective odor density based on relationship between the sensitivity strength of the human being and the density of odor material.
A recording medium in which a computer processing program is recorded includes an odor base operation record for recording position information of a horizontal direction (X), a vertical direction (Y), and a height direction (Z) in order to indicate an odor element cell of an odor base and releasing volume control information in order to release the volume of specified odor from the odor element cell, an odor record for recording information of a horizontal direction (X), a vertical direction (Y), and a height direction (Z) in order to indicate an. odor element cell of an odor base, an odor element, a beginning date of the odor element cell, an odor element cell validity date, an identification number, odor sense threshold value (ppm) of odor density in which a human being is capable of sensing the odor, gas chromatograph threshold value (ppm) of odor density in which gas chromatograph is capable of sensing the odor, odor recognition threshold value (ppm) of odor density in which the human being is capable of recognizing the odor, an odor base management program for managing OB in order to emit a specified odor based on graph data for indicating each odor element, mass, mass ratio, temperature, humid, peak value indicating strength of each odor element, and odor keeping time for each odor element, and a computer program for executing a procedure of deciding most effective odor density based on relationship between sensitivity strength of the human being and density of odor material.